Grogar summons the villains
This is how Grogar summons the villains goes in The Beginning of the End. we cut with the villains, angered General Cryptor: With Cozy Glow defeated, we haven't used Applejack's love for Cole to destroy the Ninja! calms Cryptor down Krux: Not to worry. I have a plan. they disappear as we cut with Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! carves more logs as she disappears. We then cut to Tartarus where Tirek hears Cozy Glow Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! points at them. Tirek rolls his eyes as he groans. They suddenly disappear as we see a brown stick as it draws a blue circle smoke and two green eyes are seen then see a skull lair, as Tirek, Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and the other villains are teleported notices them Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Lord Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. Ninjago villains get here sees Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow General Cryptor: Who are you? Cozy Glow: Hi. I'm Cozy Glow. Acronix: You brought us here? Tirek: No. I thought you did. Samukai: This is too weird. King Sombra: laughs we see King Sombra much to their surprise Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? Nadakhan: Who is this unicorn? Tirek: King Sombra, former ruler of the Crystal Empire. Samukai: Why's his horn curved? Pythor: Let's ask him. King Sombra: I have returned and I will destroy anyone who challenges me. General Cryptor: Yeah? So how did you do against the guy who destroyed you? Sombra growls at him Nadakhan: If I may ask, why did you summon us here? Grogar: He didn't. villains turn to see a blue ram with a red collar that has yellow studs trot into the cave. King Sombra teleports down and the ram put his front hoofs onto a table with a crystal ball on it Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasp Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought that you were a legend! King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? General Cryptor: So, Grogar does ''exist. King Sombra: And who's your pink eyed black skinned pal? The Omega: I am the Omega. General Kozu and Nadakhan: gasp General Kozu: The leader of the Oni? Nadakhan: But, you were just a tale. Krux: I've heard of you. Samukai: Who's this Omega creature? King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do ''mine! Nadakhan: Sorry? King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! General Kozu: Just for a safety measure, I will go with you. Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to us! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. Acronix: Just trust Kozu. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm— Grogar sends him and Kozu away Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together.